Iron Man
About Iron Man Biography Storyline Powers and Abilities # Iron Man's ending Intro quotes Vs Himself * Iron Man 1: Another one of Ultron's control? * Iron Man 2: I was gonna say the same thing. * Iron Man 1: JARVIS will set you offline. - * Iron Man 1: Are you taken my suit, Rhodey? * Iron Man 2: No, I'm the real Tony Stark. * Iron Man 1: Wanna drink after this? - * Iron Man 1: I am the original. * Iron Man 2: Prove it to me. * Iron Man 1: Two words. Howard Stark. - * Iron Man 1: Coming from another universe? * Iron Man 2: One much better than yours. * Iron Man 1: Prove it. Vs Captain America * Iron Man: Cyborg told me you remind him of Superman. * Captain America: Did he also tell you that you remind him of Batman? * Iron Man: At least you're not an alien. - * Iron Man: Why do you insist in protecting Bucky? * Captain America: Sorry Tony, but he is my friend. * Iron Man: So was I. - * Captain America: I can do this all day. * Iron Man: Sorry Steve, I'm taking Bucky in. * Captain America: I won't let that happen! - * Captain America: Tony, there lines we don't cross. * Iron Man: The world changed since New York. * Captain America: No it hasn't, you have. Vs Spider-Man * Iron Man: Let's start with a warm-up. * Spider-Man: OK then,Mister Stark. * Iron Man: I just hope your spider sense is tingling. - * Iron Man: What if somebody died in the boat? * Spider-Man: Mr. Stark, I'm trying to be like you. * Iron Man: Well I want you to be better. - * Spider-Man: When am I gonna become an Avenger? * Iron Man: I think you need more training Peter. * Spider-Man: Can't this be fun and educational? - * Spider-Man: Nightwing told me that you remind him Batman. * Iron Man: Batman told me you remind him of Nightwing. * Spider-Man: I can agree with that. Vs Wolverine * Iron Man: You would be useful in the Avengers. * Wolverine: Will I have to deal with Wade? * Iron Man: I'll put him in line. - * Iron Man: So Magneto controls metal? * Wolverine: He ripped my adamantium outta me. * Iron Man: Keep him away from me. - * Wolverine: Do you think you are worthy to fight me, bub? * Iron Man: This armor is tougher than your metal claws. * Wolverine: This thought shows your ignorance. - * Wolverine: Remember the war between you and Cap? * Iron Man: Well I can't deny that. * Wolverine: Now you're back together after tearing everything apart. Vs Thor * Iron Man: How is Asgard going? * Thor: None of your business, Stark. * Iron Man: I'm trying to be friendly. - *Iron Man: Are not still mad at me after I cloned you? *Thor: You should know that when you betray me, I will kill you. *Iron Man: I'll take that as a yes. - *Thor: You know it's a trap, right? *Iron Man: Yeah... but I don't much care. *Thor: Good. Just as long as we're all in agreement. - *Thor: I've had enough of your isolent tongue. *Iron Man: Come on, use your words, buddy. *Thor: I have more than enough words to describe you, Stark. Vs Hulk *Iron Man: You need some anger management. *Hulk: Hulk need no needs some management! *Iron Man: You do now, big guy. - *Iron Man: It's time to sleep Bruce. *Hulk: (growls) *Iron Man: I'm sorry. - *Hulk: Hulk will break metal man open like a tin can. *Iron Man: Probably could use that Hulkbuster armor right about now. *Hulk: Metal man thinks he's stronger than Hulk. Metal man wrong! - *Hulk: Metal man not so funny no more. *Iron Man: Come on Hulk, can't you take it as a joke? *Hulk: Hulk don't think so. Vs Black Widow *Iron Man: You're not double crossing us? *Black Widow: Must you worry too much Tony? *Iron Man: Can't trust a spy much. - *Iron Man: Widow. *Black Widow: When you agreed to a rematch, you didn't say anything. *Iron Man: My armors were here to stall you while I eat my lunch. - *Black Widow: Combats all about controlling conflicts. *Iron Man: The only question is how? *Black Widow: A challenge the gal can't resist. - *Black Widow: Anything you wanna discuss? *Iron Man: How about a drink? *Black Widow: Prefer to let fists do the talking. Costumes * Classic (default) * Iron Patriot